Think Flower
by Chiharu Kazawa
Summary: (Ganti Summary) Di musim semi kali ini, tampaknya Hinata harus banyak menahan nafas setiap kali diberi kejutan yang bermakna dari suami tercinta yang selalu sibuk dengan pekerjaannya dan sama sekali tidak memiliki sense romantis/ dedicated for NaruHina Fluffy Day 7 2016/ #NHFD7
A/N : Fic NaruHina Oneshot pertama :)

.

Thank you for reading~

.

Hope you enjoy~

.

.

Think Flower

.

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

.

Naruto and Hinata

.

.

.

Kelopak-kelopak bunga sakura bermekaran di bulan april. Bau semerbak bunga mekar mengusik sepanjang jalan distrik Konoha. Tepatnya di depan gedung taman kanak-kanak, seorang wanita bersurai indigo panjang yang memiliki sepasang manik ungu pucat memandang pohon sakura yang menjulang tinggi tengah menebar jutaan bunganya yang sudah menjadi sirkulasi rutin musimnya.

Musim semi ya, pikirnya.

Tarikan kecil di gaun lavender selututnya, membuyarkan lamunannya. "Hinata-cencei, bolehkan kalau aku duduk di bawah pohon cakula itu cama teman-teman?" dengan cerianya, seorang gadis kecil bersurai hitam yang di ikat twin tail rendah itu bertanya.

Hinata menyunggingkan senyum manisnya lalu mengangguk kepada salah satu murid didiknya. "Iya, Yuko-chan,"

Gadis kecil yang bernama Yuko itu berlari setelah mendengar persetujuan dari Hinata. Kakinya yang mungil melangkah cepat menuju teman-temannya yang melakukan piknik kecil di bawah pohon sakura hingga...

 **Duk!**

Mata lavender itu terbeliak, "Yuko-chan!" Hinata segera mendekati Yuko yang menangis kencang karena kakinya tersandung batu dan akhirnya terjatuh. Semua teman-teman Yuko langsung mendekatinya beserta guru-guru yang melihatnya.

Hinata lah yang pertama kali menggapai Yuko, ia memangku gadis beriris hijau jernih yang terus menitikkan air matanya. Hinata mengelus punggung dan mengusap air mata gadis itu dengan penuh lembut dan pelan. "Cup, cup, Yuko-chan tenang, ada sensei disini, oke?"

Di tiliknya semua tubuh kecil Yuko tanpa meninggalkan satu pun yang ia lewati, berharap tidak ada luka parah lalu membersihkan debu-debu yang menempel di seragam Yuko. Syukurlah hanya luka lecet kecil di lututnya. Hinata menghela nafas lega.

Seorang guru memberikan kotak P3K kepadanya. Hinata mengucapkan terima kasih. Dengan telaten, Hinata membersihkan luka Yuko dengan cairan antiseptik. Hinata meniupkan luka Yuko yang telah di beri antiseptik itu dengan halus agar mengering. Yuko tertawa geli. Hinata ikut tersenyum mendengarnya.

Setelah dikiranya mengering, Hinata menempelkan sebuah plester bergambar bunga sakura di lutut Yuko yang terluka. Yuko memeluk Hinata, "Telima kacih, Hinata-cencei,"

Hinata mengelus punggung dengan rasa keibuan, "Uhum, lain kali berjalanlah dengan hati-hati ya, Yuko-chan,"

"Ya!" balas Yuko lalu bergabung bersama teman-teman sebayanya.

Senyum kecil terulas di wajah manis Hinata. Melihat kebahagiaan anak kecil memang membuat hatinya tentram.

Sebelah telapak tangan besar menutup kedua mata Hinata tiba-tiba. Hinata tersentak kemudian namun senyumnya tidak meluntur. Hinata meraba kedua tangan tan itu yang lebih besar dari tangannya.

"Na-Naruto-kun?" panggilnya pelan. Wajah seorang pria berambut pirang itu menekuk dan bibirnya mengerucut.

"Hinata tidak asyik-ttebayo, mengapa dengan mudahnya kau bisa mengetahui ini aku," perlahan Naruto menurunkan tangannya dari wajah Hinata.

Hinata membalikkan badannya sembari terkekeh, "Aku kan istrimu, Naruto-kun, kita sudah lama hidup bersama,"

Goresan kecil merah merambat di kedua pipi yang di hiasi tiga kumis tipisnya. Naruto menggaruk belakang kepalanya, menutupi rasa gugup yang tiba-tiba yang melanda dan terkekeh.

 **Set**

Naruto mengeluarkan seikat bunga anggrek putih yang sedari tadi di sembunyikan di balik punggungnya tanpa Hinata sadari. Mata Hinata berbinar senang.

"Kireii..." ucap Hinata, merasa kagum.

"Untukmu, Hime," senyum lebar terulas di wajah Naruto.

"Untukmu, bidadariku yang berhati lembut dan kemurnian hati yang tulus. Anggrek ini adalah perumpamaan yang cocok untukmu," sambung Naruto menuturkan filosofi anggrek putih itu dengan lancar.

"Arigatou, Naruto-kun," Hinata mengambil bunga anggrek itu lalu menjinjitkan kakinya...

 **Cup**

Hinata mencium pipi Naruto sekilas. Wajah Hinata membara dan senyum malu-malu itu muncul setelahnya. Naruto mengerjap-erjapkan matanya terkejut.

"Ciiieeee~"

"Hinata-cencei dan Naruto-jiisan kawaaiii~"

 **Blush!**

Serentak wajah Hinata dan Naruto memerah sempurna. Para guru dan anak balita mengerumuni mereka sekarang. _Well,_ mereka lupa kalau mereka berada di tempat umum sekarang. Dan seharusnya Hinata dan Naruto harus ingat, mereka tidak boleh mengumbar kemesraan mereka di depan anak-anak!

.

.

.

Setelah Naruto menjemput Hinata di taman kanak-kanak, Naruto melajukan mobilnya menuju sekolah kedua anak mereka, Boruto dan Himawari.

"Aku yang akan masuk ke sekolah," kata Hinata pelan, ia melepaskan ikat pengaman usai Naruto memarkirkan mobilnya di tepi jalan. Tidak jauh dari gerbang sekolah Konoha Elementary School, tempat Boruto dan Himawari menuntut ilmu.

"Hinata, aku ikut," Naruto ikut melepaskan ikat pengamannya. Hinata tersenyum mengiyakan.

Naruto keluar dari mobil dan mengunci mobilnya kemudian. Ia berjalan cepat mendekati Hinata dan berjalan bersama sambil saling menggenggam tangan. Hinata meletakkan kepalanya di samping bahu lebar Naruto. Kedua mata mereka terpejam, menikmati rasa hangat dan kenyamanan yang berselimut di hati mereka.

"Otou-san! Okaa-san!" tapi kemesraan itu harus terputus secara paksa oleh suara cempreng kedua anak mereka. Naruto berdecak.

Seorang bocah pirang jambrik dan seorang gadis kecil surai indigo berlari tergopoh-gopoh, keduanya memiliki mata sebiru laut dan kedua garis lahir di pipi mereka masing-masing seperti ayahnya, Naruto.

"Boruto, Hima," Hinata berjongkok dan memeluk putra dan putrinya posesif namun lembut. Ia mencium kedua pucuk kepala anaknya dengan sarat kasih sayang yang mendalam.

Ditatapnya kedua anaknya seksama, "Apa yang telah kalian lakukan di sekolah hari ini?" Hinata mengajukan pertanyaan yang selalu sama setiap hari setelah Boruto dan Himawari pulang dari sekolah. Karena ia yakin, walau hanya pertanyaan sederhana seperti itu tapi setidaknya mereka tahu bahwa ia sangat memperhatikan mereka.

"Ibu!" Boruto berteriak sebelum Himawari memanggil ibunya juga. "Hima mengambil dan merusakkan action figurku!" tuduh Boruto sembari mengerucutkan bibirnya dan keningnya di tekuk dalam.

"Moouu~ Itu karena nii-san terus mengabaikanku~ nii-san asyik bermain bersama Inojin-niisan dan Mitsuki-niisan tapi nii-san tidak mau bermain denganku!" rengek Himawari, kedua bola matanya berkaca-kaca seperti hendak menangis. Gadis kecil itu memeluk Hinata dan menangis di sana.

"Sudah aku katakan, Hima. Aku tidak mau bermain boneka, dasar cengeng," Boruto memutar kedua bola matanya bosan.

Hinata menghela nafasnya lalu tersenyum, "Benarkah seperti itu, Hima?" Himawari mengangguk. Hinata mengendurkan pelukannya lalu menatap kedua anaknya.

"Boruto, kau adalah kakak Hima, benar?" tanya Hinata lembut. Boruto menaikkan sebelah alisnya dan dengan ragu-ragu ia menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Tapi, Kaa-san, Hima..."

"Tugas seorang kakak adalah?" belum selesai Boruto menyelesaikan perkataannya, Hinata kembali melempar pertanyaan kepadanya.

Boruto mengendikkan bahunya lalu membuang mukanya asal. "Tidak tahu dan aku juga tidak mau tahu," ia bersikap apatis.

Hinata mencoba tersenyum, ia merangkul Boruto dan Himawari agar lebih dekat dengannya. "Seorang saudara harus saling bersama dan membantu, tidak boleh saling tidak peduli, kalian dengar?"

Boruto terdiam. Himawari menyikut Boruto hingga sedikit meringis, "Nii-san dengar? Jadi, Nii-san harus mau bersama Hima dan bermain bersama Hima,"

"Ya, ya aku dengar," Boruto mencubit hidung adiknya sekilas, "Bawel,"

Boruto mengalihkan perhatiannya pada ibunya, "Lalu bagaimana action figurku?"

"Kita akan membuatnya," jelas Hinata lembut.

Boruto sedikit melebarkan kedua safirnya, "Kita membuatnya? Bagaimana caranya?"

"Yeah, yeah, buat eksen pigur!" celoteh Himawari senang. Ia melompat-lompat kegirangan.

"Yang benar action figur, Hima," ralat Boruto.

Hinata melebarkan senyumnya, "Sekarang pergilah ke dalam mobil," perintah Hinata di turuti oleh Boruto dan Himawari.

Hinata baru akan menyusul kedua anaknya namun sebelah tangannya di genggam, mencegah langkahnya. Itu suaminya, Naruto.

"Ada yang ingin kuberikan untuk perhargaanmu karena telah menenangkan anak kita," kata Naruto sebelum Hinata bertanya.

 **Set**

Naruto mengeluarkan seikat bunga cattleya berwarna lavender yang cantik. Hinata menganga kagum. kedua matanya berbinar cahaya.

"Untukku? Arigatou," Naruto menganggukkan kepalanya. Hinata mengambil seikat bunga itu lalu menghirupnya dalam-dalam.

"Bunga cattleya bermakna akan pesona dewasa, aku pilih warna lavender karena sarat artinya dengan ketenangan," Naruto mengelus tangan lembut istrinya, Hinata merona dibuatnya.

"Kau adalah jelmaan dari bunga cattleya ini, sayang," wajah Hinata makin memerah hingga menjalar sampai ke telinganya.

 **Tiiinnnn~**

"Otou-san! Okaa-san! Cepat naik mobil!" gertak Boruto di balik kursi kemudi, ia menekan klakson selama mungkin. Himawari yang duduk di sampingnya, terlihat menggembungkan pipinya. Nampaknya mereka cemburu dengan kemesraan kedua orang tuanya.

"Iya, dasar..." lirih Naruto, merasa terganggu, heh?

Naruto berbisik di telinga Hinata, "Malam ini, persiapkan dirimu secantik mungkin,"

Hinata tahu maksud pembicaraan suaminya. Lantas ia pun mengangguk. Karena terus di ganggu momen-momen romantisnya, mungkin Naruto berniat ingin mengadakan makan malam romantis kah?

.

.

.

Ternyata benar. Setelah Hinata menepati janjinya kepada Boruto untuk membuat action figur sederhana yang terbuat dari kardus bekas, menemani mereka makan, memperhatikan mereka belajar lalu menidurkan mereka. Hinata di ajak oleh Naruto ke depan balkon rumah yang sudah di tempatkan sebuah meja dan dua buah kursi yang dibuat berhadapan. Lilin panjang di letakkan di atas tengah meja. Tempat pelataran di buat dengan cahaya yang minim. Hanya mengandalkan cahaya lilin, bulan dan bintang berkelap-kelip di langit yang sebagai atapnya makan malam itu.

Naruto menarik kursi ke belakang memberi ruang bagi Hinata dan memajukannya kembali membiarkan Hinata duduk di atasnya. Hinata tersenyum manis yang di balas senyuman lebar dari Naruto.

"Naruto-kun, ini sangat indah," ucap Hinata setelah Naruto duduk di depannya, matanya menatap kagum langit hitam berkelip lalu menunduk menyendu, "A-aku rasa, aku tidak pantas duduk disini Naruto-kun, aku tidak begitu cantik ... aku tidak bisa menyaingi langit yang indah nan cantik itu," lanjutnya, ia mengira Naruto akan banyak menatap langit malam yang cerah di bandingkan menatap dirinya.

"Mengapa kau berbicara seperti itu, Hinata? Secantik apapun sesuatu yang ada di dunia ini, tidak ada yang bisa menandingi kecantikan dan kemurnian hatimu, tidak ada," balas Naruto sembari memberikan setangkai bunga daisy merah pada Hinata. Tanpa menunggu lama, Hinata mengambil bunga itu.

"Naruto-kun ..."

"Hinata, aku menginginkanmu untuk menjadi pendampingku menjalani hidupku sampai hayatku tiba, tidak, hidup kita. Dan aku sangat mencintaimu," sela Naruto. Kejutan kembali datang, Naruto mengeluarkan setangkai bunga anyelir merah dan putih juga mawar merah. Naruto rasa, mawar adalah simbol cinta yang pantas.

Hinata termangu lama. Perasaannya menghangat. Ia jarang melihat Naruto bersikap seperti ini sebelumnya. Romantis. Padahal dulu, pria ini adalah pria tipikal cuek dan tidak peka dalam hal cinta. Apalagi, setelah ia menikah dengan Naruto, ia jarang menghabiskan waktu bersama dengannya walau hanya sehari penuh di hari pekan karena pekerjaan pria yang dicintainya dari kecil itu sebagai presdir Namikaze corp. mengalihkan perhatian Naruto darinya.

Mata Hinata berkaca-kaca, Hinata tahan gejolak bahagia di hatinya kalau tidak ia akan menangis dan itu akan membuat Naruto khawatir. Salahkan hormonnya yang selalu mengekspresikan rasa bahagia lewat air mata. Bukan air mata sedih tapi air mata bahagia yang membuncah.

"Naruto-kun, arigatou..." lirihnya. Naruto menangkup kedua pipi Hinata agar mendekat padanya. Naruto kecup kening Hinata lama. Dada Hinata berdesir syahdu.

"Aku akan selalu bersamamu, percayalah," lagi, Naruto memberikan bunga tulip merah pada istri tercinta. Senyum tersungging di wajah Hinata.

Hinata mengambil bunga anyelir, mawar dan tulip itu lalu mengecup pipi Naruto lama dan memejamkan matanya. "Arigatou," bisiknya, rasanya Hinata tidak akan cukup untuk mengatakan terima kasih pada sang suami. Ia sangat bersyukur dengan apa yang dia punya dari suaminya sekarang. Naruto hanya terkekeh dan tersenyum lebar.

Manik perak itu terbuka, ia tatap seluruh keadaan. Lama Hinata terdiam. Ia baru menyadari kalau begitu banyak bunga beraneka macam di mejanya sekarang. "Na-Naruto-kun..."

"Hm?"

"Da-Darimana bunga ini dan ... Na-Naruto-kun tidak mungkin mengetahui filosofi bunga ini begitu banyak,"

"Eh?"

 **THE END**

.

.

.

 **OMAKE**

 **Klenting~**

"Irrashai~ eh? Naruto?" pekik seorang wanita pirang panjang sepinggul yang sedang melayani seorang wanita surai hitam bergelombang di tempat kasirnya.

"Naruto," sapa wanita itu yang bernama Kurenai. Naruto membalas sapaan wanita yang berstatus janda itu dengan membungkukkan kepalanya dan tersenyum lebar.

"Yo, Ino, aku sedang mencari bunga yang cocok untuk Hinata. Akhir-akhir ini, aku sering pulang larut dan tidak pernah meluangkan waktuku bersama Hinata. Dan karena sekarang hari bebasku, aku ingin membuat kejutan untuknya," seloroh Naruto langsung mengatakan maksud kedatangannya di toko bunga Yamanaka itu.

Ino membulatkan bibirnya lalu mengedipkan sebelah matanya, "Oki-doki! Aku akan mencari semua bunga yang cocok untuk Hinata," katanya.

Sementara Ino mencari bunga, Naruto akan melihat-lihat bunga yang ada. Sebuah mawar hitam menarik perhatiannya. "Bagaimana dengan bunga ini, Ino?"

Naruto mengacungkan setangkai mawar hitam yang telah dicabut duri-durinya. Ino terperanjat lalu tergelak, "Mawar hitam itu bertanda kematian, apa kau berniat memberikannya untuk Hinata?"

Naruto berdecak sebal, "Aku hanya bertanya," di tatapnya bunga itu sebentar, "Kalau begitu ..."

"Kurenai-baachan," Kurenai sedikit terlonjak karena Naruto memanggilnya ' _baa-chan'._ Ia masih muda!

"Ini, untukmu," Naruto langsung memberikan mawar hitam itu kepada Kurenai. Ino menganga kaget.

"Bunga ini pas sekali denganmu dan mendiang suamimu," Naruto melanjutkan. Kurenai tersenyum hambar. Dadanya kembang-kempis menahan gejolak sedih. Susah payah ia lupakan kesedihannya karena kepergian suaminya, sekarang seseorang kembali membuka luka hatinya.

Kurenai tidak tahu harus bilang apa, ia hanya menerima bunga itu dengan lesu. "Arigatou," ucapnya dengan 5L. Lesu, lelah, letih, lunglai dan lemas. Tenang saja, di sakunya sudah tersedia obat untuk penambah darah yang katanya terilhami dari salah satu nama boy band korea. Tapi beda masalahnya, ini masalah perasaan!

"Baka ..." entahlah Ino harus tertawa atau sedih sekarang.

 **THE END** (beneran)

A/N : Aku persembahkan fic ini untuk NHFD #7 2016

Tadinya fic ini tidak aku cantumkan untuk mengikuti event tersebut walau sebenarnya niat awal ingin aku sertakan. Tapi sekarang, aku berubah pikiran, minna!

Go NaruHina!

.

Go! Go! Go!


End file.
